Bleach: Journey to Peace
by B.A. Jude
Summary: Ichigo was happy things were great even though Aizen and the Espada were still alive.But something happened. This one unexpected day, A specific thing happened to Ichigo's spiritual pressure! Because of that, he created a new little being. He never knew this little being could bring peace and change his life forever. Read prologe to understand the story please! read/review! :3
1. Chapter 1: Prologe

PROLOGE: _Please read so that you understand the story!_

_Setting:_

_This setting takes place when all the captains had to fight the Espadas. Ex: Shunsui Kyoroku vs Coyote Starrk). Toshiro, Hiyori, and Lisa were still fighting Espada number 3. Shunsui was still fighting Starrk. Starrk never died when Shunsui stabbed him. Hallibel never died when Aizen sliced her either. Instead of dying, they poofed into white smoke and disappeared mysteriously. At first, everyone was shocked and froze, but then regained their stance. Every other enemy disappeared as well._

_Moving on to Ichigo's situation, Rukia was never thrown by Yammy, Renji and Chad were still on the ground. Yammy was about to punch them, but he poofed into white smoke also. Ichigo up on the roof was saddened about Ulquiorra's death. But he never knew the truth that Ulquiorra was still alive._

"_You've been tricked," Aizen stated calmly as the captains just stared confused. "I only came here and tricked you with my zanpaktou to observe how powerful you all are. Now I know a lot of your limits. The power you saw and battled was only 1/3 of the full power all of my Espadas have.-Everyone's eyes widened in shock-. You should take cautious steps and be more careful next time." Then Aizen, Gin, and Tousen disappeared into the Garganta leaving everyone astonished._

_After all of that, Ichigo and the others in Hueco Mundo escaped through the Garganta thanks to Mayuri. The captains explained everything to everyone that was stuck in Hueco Mundo. All of them were of course confused and asked a lot of questions._

_A month after all of that chaos, everything went back to normal (Orihime was saved successfully) and the Soul Society was still buzzing about the 'Aizen' problem and was trying to figure out what to do and what to organize. So they were too busy to deal with Ichigo and the others that were in the real world right now. Meanwhile with Ichigo, same old same old (defeating Hollows, keeping humans safe and all that…). Until one this one day changed everything._

**_Yay. Also, check out my other story. I think it's pretty cool! :3_**


	2. Chapter 2: Unknown

Unknown

"Ugh," Ichigo muttered after killing a hollow, "What is he planning?". Ichigo was still piped about what happened about a month ago and was still complaining. He frowned and stared up at the sky, remembering what old man Yamamoto said to him and the others that were stuck in Hueco Mundo.

_Flashback_

"_What happened?," Ichigo panted as he and the others just came back from Hueco Mundo. The other captains turned around surprised to see Ichigo back so soon. "Ichigo," Ukitake managed to get out of his mouth as he stared at Ichigo. "Attention!," an urgent voice ordered behind them. Everyone focused their attention on old man Yamamoto. "All soul reapers report back to the soul society immediately after Karakura town is repaired. We have problems we need to take care of," he flash stepped away leaving Ichigo's question unanswered. _

"_I know what happened," a familiar voice said from the clearing. "Ikkaku!," Ichigo said surprised at his coming. "What happened?,""Aizen did something that tricked us," Ikkaku responded. "He tricked us into believing we were actually fighting his comrades and Espadas. But the truth was….all the Espadas are still alive-Ichigo's eyes widened a little-"I know, it's tricky. But this isn't a game Ichigo. Aizen tripled his power. We're going to have to get stronger, work double time and prepare for the real battle that awaits us."_

_End of Flashback_

_What does he have in plan for us?, Ichigo thought. _Suddenly, a hollow appeared and sprung _out _of nowhere and attempted to slice Ichigo's back. Ichigo dodged easily, jumped back, and raised Zangetsu ready to attack.

The hollow pounced, and Ichigo cut its shoulder and created a serious injury, but not enough to bring the hollow down. That's when the Adjuchas took the advantage and slung its big gorilla arms at Ichigo.

Ichigo firmly sliced its arm, but….when he did…the hollow used its power. This wasn't just no ordinary power, oh no, it was much worse than that. When Ichigo connected with the Adjuchas, it did something to Ichigo's spiritual pressure. Ichigo froze for a moment because of it. Then the Monkey grabbed his arms and twisted his body around.

"Let go of me! Bastard!" Ichigo persisted, starting to yank free. But the Monkey flattened his huge palm on Ichigo's back and literally _twisted_ his spiritual pressure. "Ow!," Ichigo yelped from the pain. He yanked his way free and quickly regained his stance.

Ichigo then butchered the Adjuchas Monkey and the Monkey screamed as it dissolved into the air. Ichigo scratched his head, wondering what happened. He rubbed his back.

Nothing.

"What the hell just happened?," Ichigo asked himself. Then he headed home.

~Time skippers~

The next day was a good one. School went by fast and like it's supposed to. The only problem was Ichigo noticed his spiritual pressure felt funny and it bothered him, but not too much.

A hollow's spiritual pressure interrupted his thoughts, _A Hollow!. _Ichigo waved back at his friends as he ran to go defeat the hollow, "See you later!." "Ichigoooooo wait!," Keigo wailed after him. But Ichigo ignored him and turned a corner. He quickly jumped into his soul reaper form as he got closer to the Hollow. "Found you!," Ichigo exclaimed as he launched towards the hollow. The Hollow turned surprised, then swatted at Ichigo full strength.

Ichigo easily dodged without hesitation and sliced it. It only made a cut, not that much damage. _Man, what is it with these hollows these days?_ Ichigo thought as he jumped high into the air and stood there. That's when the hollow charged a Cero in its mouth. Ichigo's eyes widened and came back to attention, "Getsuga tensho!". The hollow dug its hands into its head as it dissolved into the air.

Ichigo's face frowned with confusion._ What's wrong with me? Am I getting weaker?...no…that can't be it, _Ichigo thought.

Right then and there, a blast of huge exaggerating spiritual pressure bursted out from Ichigo similar to Ulquiorra's and Yammy's coming. "Whoa!," Ichigo grabbed his chest. The pressure stopped, leaving everyone and everything silent. "Wha-what was that?," Ichigo stuttered.

"What's wrong with me?," Ichigo asked once again as he was walking home. "Ichigo," A mysterious voice said from the clearing.

Kisuke.

"Kisuke….What is it?," Ichigo asked. "Come with me," Kisuke ordered.

Yoruichi, Kisuke, Ichigo and the stuffed animals sat in a circle around the tea table. "Ichigo….was that you?," Kisuke questioned. "Well honestly…I don't know….It just blasted out from me out of nowhere," Ichigo replied. Kisuke shrugged, "Well Ichigo, you might have something wrong, did you feel anything wrong before?."

Ichigo thought about his battle with the Adjuchas Monkey. "Well there was this monkey hollow I fought. It placed the palm of its hand on my back and did something that flipped my spiritual pressure."Ichigo placed a hand on his chest, "It felt like something was different." "And this happened when?" Kisuke asked. "A week ago," Ichigo answered, "And I know it's not my inner hollow." Kisuke nodded his head down deep in thought.

"Ichigo, come back later on, then tell us what else becomes different over time." Yoruchi offered. "Alright," Ichigo said cautiously as he took his leave. "Be careful Ichigo," Ririn shouted after him. Ichigo just waved casually and stepped out.


	3. Chapter 3: What?

**A/N: Sorry if I took too long to post! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach just my character oc that will come in the later chapters.**

**Chapter 3: Conclusions**

It's been 3 weeks since Kisuke talked to Ichigo. As for Ichigo, things got easier but a little more confusing at the same time. Until one morning, a special someone decided to talk to him.

"King!" The Inner hollow sneered inside Ichigo. At first, Ichigo was surprised and confused, then answered, "What?" "Something weird is going on here in this world…..you did something didn't you!?" Inner Hollow complained. "What are talking about?" Ichigo argued. "Your spiritual pressure is the same one time, then it sparks higher than mine the next!" Inner Hollow explained. "I-I don't know," Ichigo admitted, "Something is different." After that, he ignored his Inner Hollow and thought about what could be happening to him.

When morning came, Ichigo sat up in his bed, remembering about what the Hollow said to him. He kept thinking until suddenly….a positive thought interrupted his. It was like a faded, soft, flowing whisper passing by in his inner world. It said it felt welcome. It said it felt comfortable. Ichigo's eyes widened. It wasn't some_thing _that was inside of him. It was some_one._

The weird someone inside of Ichigo made him feel nervous. So he decided to visit Kisuke and Yoruichi again.

Ichigo knocked on the door. "Come on in," Kisuke replied. Ichigo walked in and Kisuke motioned for him to sit at the circle tea table in front of Yoruichi. "You were right, things did get weirder," Ichigo said as he plopped on the floor.

"Aaaa Ichigo you came again!" Ririn greeted as she quickly sat next to him, "Hey," He waved back. "So what happened?" Yoruichi asked. "It's kinda gotten worse," Ichigo explained, "Not only do the crazy spiritual pressures appear, but now I can hear someone else's thoughts inside of my inner world. I know it's not my hollow." Kisuke's eyes widened a little in confusion.

"What do the thoughts sound like?" Yoruichi questioned. "They sound innocent and I guess…._childish?"_ Ichigo shrugged. When he finished saying that, another positive thought flowed through his inner world.

It said it felt happy.

It said it felt glad.

Ichigo widened his eyes. "Wha-what is it?," Ririn asked immediately. " I-I think I heard another thought," Ichigo said slowly. "I hope you're not lying," Ririn said, "What'd it say?".

After a moment, Ichigo responded, "It sounded like it was happy and glad." Kisuke's brows scrunched a bit while Yoruichi's face looked normal. "Is there anything else different?."

"Well, my Inner Hollow won't stop complaining time to time about some small growing figure."

_In Ichigo's Inner world_

Inner Hollow was staring at the small glowing figure suspiciously, wondering what it could be. It was on its knees like a toddler that doesn't know how to walk. When the inner hollow said it was small, it _was_ small. Almost like a baby but bigger.

"When is this crap gonna stop?" the hollow complained.

_Back in Urahara's shop_

Everyone was in deep thought. Finally, Yoruichi was the one who came out of thought and had the answer. "Ichigo," Yoruichi said seriously. "I thought about all the things you reported and explained to us and I think I know what's going on." Everyone was silent as they waited anxiously for an answer.

"You have a Klonin inside of you."

**Yay!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W**


	4. Chapter 4: How?

**(A/N): There is a lot of explaining in this chapter to know about my character… and boy does it get hard for Hollow Ichigo! Oh yea and Klonin is pronounced Klow (as in Chloe without the e). Neen. I only own Miyonari and "Klonin"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach  
**

Chapter 4: How?

Ichigo stared at Yoruichi confused, "A what?"

"A Klonin," she repeated. "What's that?" Ririn asked.

"Klonin are powerful, illegal creation," Yoruichi explained. "Illegal?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Just listen," Yoruichi continued,"Klonin were extinct a long time ago, I don't understand how one can be inside you," she said to Ichigo. Ichigo frowned. "Can you tell us more?" Kisuke asked. Yoruichi nodded and continued, "Like I said, Klonin were extinct a long time ago. They were created by this mysterious man named Miyonari. Miyonari was a soul reaper expert scientist, he hid his creation well and disguised himself as a normal good shinigami. When he was finished with his duties, he'd go check on his creation."

"One day, Miyonari tried his creation himself. It twisted his spiritual pressure and he realized he created a being in his inner world. The being made Miyonari feel powerful, _be_ powerful. His spiritual pressure sparked up and down since that day. He also noticed he could hear his being's thoughts about him."

"And just like humans, the Klonin grew and grew, only its growth sped faster than humans. Soon enough, it grew so much that sometime it _had_ to come out into the real world because of its spiritual pressure. When that time came, Miyonari felt his spiritual pressure rising. Then the huge spiritual pressure burst out from him and hurt because of his being. It hurt him so much, he passed out. When he woke, it was 2 days after the being departed, and someone was sitting next to him."

"It was a toddler that looked exactly like him. He was confused that only a _toddler_ could do all of that destruction. He took care of it, observing on how it progressed. The toddler grew. And as it grew, so did its spiritual pressure.

Miyonari asked the Royal Family what this could be. The Royal Family decided to name his creation 'Klonin' because it looked exactly like its master. They've decided to let the Klonin live because they were young, innocent, and helpful. From then on, soul reapers would use klonins as 'heavenly helpers' and gave them names. The only soul reapers that had Klonins were the ones that were just lucky enough they did something to their spiritual pressure which was rare."

"So…..how did they become extinct?," Ichigo asked. "I'm getting to that part," Yoruichi replied. "Any ways, when the Klonins started to grow fast and process, something bad happened. They couldn't control themselves when they got certain emotions. It was so bad, people that were around them died at their feet because of the pressure."

"That's when the Royal Family stepped in and decided to end the Klonin species. It took years to do so before peace came again. The Soul Society changed up a few things so that 'flipped spiritual pressures' won't ever happen again." Yoruichi finished.

At first everyone sat there staring into space, taking in all of the information, then came back to life. "S-so that's what a Klonin is," Ichigo managed to get out. "Interesting," Kisuke commented. He turned to Ichigo, "Well, we better find some way to get the Klonin out." Ichigo just stared at the ground. _How? _

~_Time Skippers~_

About a week passed and Ichigo was just sitting on his bed ignoring Kon who was trying to annoy him. Every problem would blow away finally. Kisuke and Yoruichi would get the Klonin out and everything would go fine.

Suddenly, a thought flowed through his inner world.

It said it felt confused.

It said it felt solemn.

Its last thought was…..it liked Ichigo and would protect him.

Ichigo stopped staring at Kon and frowned a bit. _Pro-protect? _ He thought.

_In Ichigo's Inner world…_

The Hollow got impatient, "This thing is bothering me too much. I'll just slay it myself." He started walking towards it when all of a sudden, the thing stopped glowing and faded. Inner Hollow stopped in his tracks.

When the glowing faded, there was color. Not just any color, there was orange. The figure formed and it had peach skin. Above the peach skin laid a nest of orange fuzzy hair. The short hair hung to the mysterious figures shoulders. The hair wasn't spiky at the top of the head, but it was at the bottom and the sides. The figure had on a big long sleeved grayish, white shirt that went all the way down to its feet. The figure was turned around, so Inner Hollow couldn't see its face.

Inner Hollow scrunched his face, suspicious. The small toddler stood up, and out burst huge spiritual pressure. Inner Hollow clutched his Zanpaktou, and as soon as he did, the spiritual pressure stopped. The toddler turned around and revealed a face.

It wasn't an ordinary face though. This face looked _exactly_ like Ichigo's! Only the eyes were a little bigger and brighter brown, and the chin wasn't so big and long. The toddler looked about 1'7. The toddler was also a girl.

Inner Hollow looked shocked and seethed back his Zanpaktou. He stared at the toddler suspiciously. He didn't attack her only because she resembled Ichigo. That might be something important, or a clue.

"What the hell…?," Inner Hollow murmured a little confused. Then he spat "Who are you?." The toddler stretched her arms and yawned. Toddler responded to Inner Hollows question with a "Mer." Her voice sounded little and innocent, but it wasn't high, it was somewhere in the middle low.

"You don't want to answer me eh?," Inner Hollow hissed. The toddler smiled, pointed to herself, and shook her head. Inner Hollow just stared at her, "What are you?." Toddler shrugged. She couldn't talk yet. "You look like Ichigo," Inner Hollow confirmed, Toddler nodded, "Hmm," Inner Hollow wondered, still glaring at her.

_Back in the real world…_

Ichigo was taking a walk in the park with Orihime, Uryu, and Chad.

"Ichigo!," Inner Hollow sneered. His voice sounded a little strained at the same time. Ichigo stopped walking.

"This girl! She's bothering me!," Inner Hollow's voice strained. _A what? _Ichigo responded. _What girl?._

"This stupid one you created!" Inner Hollow rudely replied. _A little girl? _Ichigo thought as he just stared into space.

"Um, Ichigo? Are you ok?," Orihime asked as she took a hesitant step towards him. "Uh, no no. I'm fine," Ichigo assured her as he put he put both hands up. "You looked like you were out of the world there," Uryu commented as all of them got back to walking.

_A…Little…Girl?,_ Ichigo thought again. Oh yea, things were diffidently getting weird and different now. First, these weird spiritual pressures….now a little girl? What could this be? Ichigo wanted to find out.

**Yay! Poor Hollow Ichigo :p**

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_:)_**


	5. Chapter 5: Finally

**(A/N): I'm so sorry I didn't update in soo long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

There was a loud, but not too loud knock on Urahara's shop door. "Come on in," Kisuke invited. Ichigo stepped in, "Oh hello Ichigo," Kisuke greeted, "Nice to see you again." "Ichigo!" An excited Ririn ran up to him and jumped onto his shoulder. "Uh, hey," Ichigo murmured. Ririn smiled happily. She had a little crush on Ichigo. "Oh it doesn't surprise me Ririn that you have a little crush," Kurodo commented. "I. Do. NOT!" Ririn shouted, as a tiny pink blush slowly crawled across her face. "Well Ichigo, what do you need?" Kisuke asked curiously. Ichigo walked over to Kisuke, who was organizing foods and items on the floor. "There's something else I want to ask about," Ichigo said unaffected through Ririn and Kurodo's fighting.

The glowing figure my Hollow was blabbering about turned out to be something else. He said it looked like a little girl and it was "bothering" him," Ichigo explained. Kisuke stared at him for a moment, "It looks like your Klonin formed already. She's coming, and fast." Ichigo stared at him. _Are Klonin really that bad? _ He thought. "Sooner or later we're going to have to do something about it before the Soul Society gets involved," Kisuke implied. Yep, looks like a Klonin really is that bad after all. And what is Ichigo going to do when Aizen is up to something?

~_Time Skippers~_

Four weeks and a half had passed, and Ichigo still hasn't done anything about his situation. The Klonin he has always positively talks to him and was very helpful. When it came to defeating hollows (mostly Menos Grande) dissolve just by Ichigo using his 'New' Spiritual Pressure. Ichigo found a liking to his Klonin as his Inner Hollow found her annoying….

_In Ichigo's Inner World_

The toddler walked up to Inner Hollow. "What the hell do you want?" he muttered. She slid her small fingers against his big Zanpaktou. Inner Hollow shifted the other way so the Zanpaktou was out of her reach, "Go away." The toddler stared up at him confused at first, then the confusion was replaced with anger. Toddler wanted to touch the big sword, so she would. Since she was powerful, her speed was great. In half a second, the sword was off Inner Hollow's back and in Toddler's hands. A mad "Hey!," came from Inner Hollow's mouth as he turned around. Toddler started to bound away, but that didn't stop Inner Hollow. He appeared right in front of her, blocking her escape. Toddler thought quickly and dodged him. She jumped high into the air and unsheathed Zangetsu. A furious scowl formed on Inner Hollow's face as he glared at her in the sky. Now he was _mad. _ This was going to be a _looong_ chase.

_Real world.._

"Woo," Ichigo huffed as an Adjuchas dissolved before him. He killed it just by using his spiritual pressure. "Things are so much easier," Ichigo muttered to himself. Then he thought about his Klonin. What's going to be so easy about that? Ichigo just sighed as he headed on home. He didn't really mind his Klonin being here.

_In Ichigo's Inner World…_

Inner Hollow sheathed back Zangetsu. The chase was over and it almost took a whole day just to get Zangetsu back, good thing Toddler got bored and dropped it. She and Inner Hollow kept a far distance. Toddler walked on a building, bored out of her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted when suddenly she let out huge Spiritual Pressure out from her body. She quickly placed a hand on her chest as if it were hurting her. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened wide as they brightly glowed. Then she just froze, but her Spiritual Pressure didn't. Inner Hollow squinted his eyes at her, "What the hell…?"

_Back in the real world…_

Ichigo was flash stepping off of roofs back home. He just passed Urahara's shop. Right then and there, his feet stopped moving when he landed on a roof, froze, and stiffened. Ichigo glanced down at his feet and tried to move, but his feet wouldn't budge, "What the-?," he whispered confused. Then something pounded him like a wrecking ball into his chest and he fell backward. But in reality, it was nothing in front of him. The pounding continued, but much more powerful than before even though he was on the ground.

"Gyyaaaaahhhh!," Ichigo screamed in pain as he clutched his head. _What's going on?_ Was all he thought before everything pitch black.

Kisuke heard the scream and curiously walked outside. He turned his head to the right and saw an unconscious Ichigo. "Ichigo," Kisuke said surprised and appeared next to him. He put his hand on Ichigo's chest and felt twisted out of control Spiritual Pressure. He quickly took Ichigo inside.

Kisuke put Ichigo on a white mattress kind of bed and observed carefully. Yoruichi walked in with the stuffed animal's right behind her. "What's going on!?" Ririn desperately asked. Her eyes landed on Ichigo, "Ichigo!," she shrieked as she ran towards him and sat next to Kisuke. "What's wrong?" Yoruichi interjected as she observed. The question remained unanswered as Ichigo's chest started to glow. "What is that?" Kurodo asked. "Nobody knows," Noba answered quietly. After a long moment, some little person jumped out of Ichigo's chest, there was no blood though. The person landed on it's bottom and let out a tired "Oof!."

Ichigo's chest stopped glowing and he remained silent. Ririn let out a short gasp. The little person was facing the other way so they couldn't see anything but the orange fuzzy hair and long gray shirt. After a moment, Ririn snapped out of her gaze and stomped over to the little person. "Hey! Who are you!?," she exclaimed angrily and turned the little person around. Her eyes widened as she saw Ichigo's face staring back at her curiously.

"Waaahhh!," Ririn stumbled away and hid behind Kurodo and Noba. She slowly peeked around them and stuttered, "I-is that…?." Toddler sat across before all of them staring at all of the stuffed animals confused. She stopped staring, stretched her arms, and yawned. She put her arms down and shook her fuzzy head. She opened her eyes tiredly staring at all of them this time. "Ichigo's Klonin," Yoruichi quietly whispered as she stared. "Klonin?," Ririn muttered. Her brows slowly scrunched into a mad frown, "You were the one that hurt Ichigo!?." She marched back up angrily to Toddler until she was about a foot away.

"You got some nerve just standing there after you hurt Ichigo!," she spat at Toddler. Toddler frowned at Ririn, lifted her thumb and middle finger, and flicked Ririn sending her flying across the room. "Ouch!," Ririn shouted as she put a hand on her forehead, "That hurt!." Toddler giggled quietly at Ririn. "Well here we have her," Kurodo pointed out at Toddler. Toddler glanced up at Kisuke, she smiled happily and waved. Kisuke smiled back in return. "It looks like she has a liking to you, Kisuke," Kurodo commented. "Liking or not!," Ririn exploded from her recovery, she jumped and aimed 2 feet at Toddler's face. But Toddler caught Ririn's 2 feet and swung her out of the room. Ririn made a dent in the wall, "Uggghhh," she sighed exhausted. Then something hit Toddler's mind, she forgot about Ichigo from the start! Toddler shook Ichigo a little, worried. Ichigo just got back to breathing like normal as if he were sleeping. Toddler looked relieved and turned back to the others. She'd probably be happy here after all.

**I may have been gone for a long time…but….**

**R-e-V-i-E-w! **


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome

**(A/N): Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! You're all very nice :) Sorry if I haven't updated in "So long"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I only own Mini Ichigo**

**Chapter 6: Welcome**

3 days had passed and everything has gone good so far except for Ichigo never waking up. Besides all of that, everything else was going by easy…sometimes

Mini Ichigo skipped to Ichigo's room. Ichigo still lay there as if he were sleeping. Mini Ichigo sighed and walked to next room to annoy Ririn. Kisuke was working in the kitchen when he suddenly heard a yawn coming from Ichigo's room. Curiously, he walked to Ichigo's room. Ichigo sat cross-legged on the mattress, "What the hell?" he asked himself. "Ichigo, you're awake!," Kisuke said, Happy and a little surprised. Ichigo turned to Kisuke, "What happened? How'd I get here?." "I brought you here," Kisuke answered, "I saw you on the ground and you looked, well, dead. Turns out, it was just your Klonin that did this to you, you'll be surprised at what she looks like."

Ririn, from the other room overheard the conversation and immediately burst in. "Ichigo, your okay!," she bellowed and ran up to him. "Oh, hi," Ichigo said, a little surprised. "I thought you were dead! You scared me thanks to that stupid Klonin of yours," Ririn said. _My Klonin? _Ichigo thought. Kisuke was staring to the left of the doorway as if he were waiting for something. Mini Ichigo's face poked in by the left of the doorway. Ichigo turned his gaze to the door, his eyes widened a little at Mini Ichigo. He spotted a lot of his characteristics on her face, especially the eyes, they fit perfectly. Mini Ichigo tilted her head, worried if Ichigo even remembered or knew her.

"Do you remember her?" Kisuke pointed out. After a long moment, Ichigo said "Is she…my Klonin?." Mini Ichigo's face lightened up as if Ichigo was a gift on a Christmas morning. She ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug. Ichigo grunted from the hug and looked down, "Uh, hey, it's been a while," he patted her head.

Mini Ichigo backed away and smiled up at him, "Hi Ichigo." "Well look who learned how to talk early," Kisuke commented. Ririn was pushed away a little by Mini Ichigo, she put on a jealous pouty face, "Humph!." "How long have I been out?" Ichigo asked ignoring Ririn whining to Mini Ichigo. "About 3 days," Kisuke replied. The conversation was interrupted when Mini Ichigo bull dozed 2 of her powerful feet into Ririn, sending her flying out of the room. "Waaahhhh!," Ririn wailed and screamed.

Mini Ichigo was giggling like she would never stop. "Oh c'mon, that's not very nice," Ichigo scolded in an I-don't-care voice. "Ririn's _very_ annoying," Mini Ichigo obliged. She gracefully skipped out of the room and left Kisuke and Ichigo alone. Ichigo grunted as he stood up, "Well, looks like we've got a problem," Kisuke informed. "What is it?" Ichigo asked. "Now that you have your Klonin out of your inner world, what'll we do about the Soul Society? They might notice something different around here because your Little Ichigo obviously doesn't know about controlling Spiritual Pressure and Soul Reapers."

Ichigo sighed and scratched his head, "To be honest, I really don't know." "She might be killed earlier than expected," Kisuke concluded. Ichigo's widened and he stopped scratching his head, "Wait, she may be a Klonin, but I don't want to kill her, she's innocent." "You have second thoughts?." Ichigo just glanced down at the ground and didn't answer. "Hey," A familiar voice greeted at the doorway. "Yoruichi," Ichigo blurted. "Where'd you go? You didn't tell the Soul Society did you?." Yoruichi shook her head, "No, but you're going to have to do something about this Ichigo-," "I know, I know," he interrupted, "But she isn't going to be killed." He said the last part quietly.

Ichigo knew this was bad, but did he really _want_ or _have_ a choice?

~HUGE TIME SKIPPERS~

After that, Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Ichigo decided not to turn in Mini Ichigo and teach her good and bad in both worlds. They also taught her about Spiritual Pressure and how to control it. Mini Ichigo took this very boring, but it was worth it!

Mini Ichigo now looked about 3 and a half and her height was 2'2 in only 4 months. Kisuke was happy that she was progressing, but the bad part was her Spiritual Pressure grew more also, and they couldn't control it at the time. They also couldn't risk Mini Ichigo being seen. If they did, people that knew Ichigo would notice Mini Ichigo had his characteristics and would get suspicious.

Ichigo was talking to Kisuke about what he would do about his Klonin. They couldn't hide her forever. Ichigo walked out of the room, Mini Ichigo followed. She ruined the silence, "Ichigo?." Ichigo turned around "Yea?," "What's my name?," "Now that you mentioned it, I don't know," "Name me!," she demanded. Ichigo sighed and thought of names. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "Kisuke!," a gentle familiar voice shouted at the doorway. Kisuke made his way to the door and opened it, "Oh hello Orihime, Uryu, and Chad, what can I do for you?."

_Oh no!, _ Ichigo thought. "Well actually we're looking for Ichigo, we haven't seen him in a few days and we were wondering if you knew where he was," Uryu explained, "Yea," Chad agreed. "Well actually no, I haven't seen him," Kisuke replied. "He might be in danger, are you sure you haven't seen him?," Orihime asked urgently. Kisuke shook his head. Mini Ichigo got curious and jumped on the counter for a closer look. "Get down!," Ichigo scolded a little too loudly.

"Hey, I think I just heard Ichigo!," Orihime exclaimed surprised a little. "Uh oh," Mini Ichigo chortled as she hopped off the counter. "What or who was that?," Uryu remarked, "I could've sworn I heard Ichigo _and_ a little child." "I think you're hearing things," Kisuke reassured. "Can we come inside?," Orihime insisted. Kisuke thought for a moment. If he says no, they will think he's up to something and get suspicious, but then again, if he does, he could risk Mini Ichigo and Ichigo being seen. "Sure," Kisuke answered.

Ichigo heard steps coming, he had to hide _somewhere._ Mini Ichigo pointed outside and ran out. Ichigo sighed, he had no choice but to follow. He was in his Soul Reaper form and was walking and talking to Mini Ichigo outside while Orihime, Uryu, and Chad were chatting with Kisuke about Ichigo. "I know he's in here," Uryu confirmed. "I heard his voice too," Chad said with certainty. "I thought so too," Orihime agreed.

"I want to go back inside!," Mini Ichigo argued. "You can't people will see you!," Ichigo countered. Mini Ichigo flash stepped onto a fence. Ichigo sighed and grunted annoyed a little. "Ichigo!," Orihime exclaimed about 9 yards behind him. Uryu and Chad were right behind her as they ran over. Ichigo blinked, "Orihime," "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?," Orihime desperately asked. Mini Ichigo was confused and frowned with big eyes. She quickly flash stepped away until she was in front of a forest. As soon as she took a step towards the forest, something inside the forest blazed with Big Spiritual Pressure.

"Well..you see..I was-," Ichigo started. The Spiritual Pressure interrupted Ichigo's explanation, his eyes widened. _No way! An Espada?_ He thought. "What is that!?," Uryu exclaimed, surprised. The pressure stopped and everyone regained their stance. Ichigo desperately looked to his right and left, noticing Mini Ichigo is gone. "Oh no!," Ichigo whispered to himself. "What was that? Oh, Ichigo are you okay?," Orihime questioned as she read his worried face. "Later!," was all he shouted behind him as he flash stepped away, searching and following Mini Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure.

Mini Ichigo, however, was not really affected by the Spiritual Pressure and was curious to see whoever did it. Two feet that had on black sandals stepped in front of Mini Ichigo. Above those black sandals was a white hakama, a black sash, and an upturned collar. The inner lining of the jacket was black and the sleeves were rolled up. The jacket was open which revealed a muscular chest on a muscular man. But what Mini Ichigo couldn't stop staring at was the bright blue eyes that were glaring right back down at her.

**Finally, an Espada is here! Ready for action! Mini Ichigo sure is in for something! Can you guess which Espada it is and what's going to happen? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: You can't be serious

**(A/N): I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in weeks! Anyways…April Fools!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**Chapter 7: You can't be serious**

Mini Ichigo couldn't stop staring at this strange man. He walked out into the clearing, his spiky blue hair glowing in the sun light. "What the hell…- he squinted his eyes at her- …are you staring at?" He slowly lifted his foot and shoved it at her face, which she dodged and jumped a further distance away.

"Who are you?" he asked, aggressiveness in his voice. He spotted all of Ichigo's features, "You look like that damn Soul Reaper." Mini Ichigo had no answer.

"Grimmjow?," a surprised voice asked.

"It's about time," Grimmjow sneered.

Ichigo stood in front of Mini Ichigo, "How did you?" He asked slowly. Grimmjow smirked, "It's been a long time since we've fought, huh Ichigo? But unlike last time…I won't be as easy to defeat!."

Grimmjow appeared in front of Ichigo and socked a fist to his face. Ichigo loudly grunted from the power as he flew backwards.

Grimmjow glanced down at Mini Ichigo, "Your turn." He blew a powerful kick at her face, but unlike Ichigo, she had time to dodge. She quickly moved her head to the right and his foot missed.

Mini Ichigo quickly bounded high in the sky, searching for Ichigo.

"Brat," Grimmjow whispered and jumped up after her.

Mini Ichigo peered down and caught Grimmjow's fist, but his power gradually overcame her and she was shoved down to the buildings below, "Mmmmffff!."

Grimmjow just stared as a smile leisurely crawled across his face.

Ichigo was recklessly sliding backwards on the road, his feet slowly crushing deeper into the concrete. He finally halted to a stop and spotted Mini Ichigo sailing to the buildings above him, "Oh no!." He leaped up into the air to catch her.

Grimmjow's eyes flickered from Mini Ichigo to Ichigo, "So you've come back for more?!." He rocketed down and landed on the building Ichigo and Mini Ichigo were on.

As soon as Ichigo picked her up, Grimmjow swerved a kick at Ichigo's stomach. But this time, Ichigo had time to evade the strike. He got up and stood at least 30 feet away from Grimmjow, he frowned, "What do you want here Grimmjow? And how did you come back alive?.""Well that's easy," Grimmjow smirked, "That Aizen came back and restored all of the Espada. The Fracciones were revived too. And guess what he did? He just gave us more power! So your other damn Soul Reaper comrades were just fighting fakes! And you didn't really stand a chance against them! That means your weak!."

_More power?_ Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo?," Mini Ichigo interrupted, "Do you know this guy?."

"Yea," Ichigo replied.

He set her down, then slowly laced his fingers around Zangetsu's hilt and unsheathed.

"Stay back," he warned.

He pointed Zangetsu directly at Grimmjow's and stiffly slapped his hand on his arm. "Bankai!," Ichigo strongly exclaimed and big blue Spiritual Pressure surrounded him.

Mini Ichigo widened her eyes from afar, But Grimmjow didn't seem surprised at all. "Trying that again?," he teased, "Last time you did, you ultimately failed in defeating me and lost!."

"Tensa Zangetsu," Ichigo whispered as he sliced through the blue Spiritual Pressure.

He quickly bounded and charged at Grimmjow with power.

Grimmjow easily countered it with his arm, that maniac grin still gleaming brightly on his face.

_What's going on? _Mini Ichigo thought as she glowered at the overwhelming Spiritual Pressures colliding and intercepting over and over again. She noticed that no matter how many hard times Ichigo had fallen, he always got back up. But what Mini Ichigo was confused about was why Ichigo was fighting for _her_. She frowned. It just didn't seem right. To her anyways.

Suddenly, the blades stopped crashing, and it was silent. Mini Ichigo glanced up and she saw the Garganta had opened.

A tall black man stood there with blue sunglasses as if he were blind. He had black bluish braided hair that was let down beneath his shoulders. He also wore an orange like scarf and a Zanpaktou. To Mini Ichigo, he looked very similar to a Soul Reaper.

"Grimmjow," Tousen calmly observed, "What are you doing here?."

"That's none of your business," Grimmjow simply retorted.

Tousen frowned at this. He was very serious when it came to Justice _and_ Respect. "Return to Hueco Mundo. Now. Lord Aizen may have forgiven you last time, but this time, it may not be that forgiving…" With that being said, he stiffly turned back to the Garganta and made his way back to Hueco Mundo.

"Little Bastard," Grimmjow murmured, knowing he had no choice but to follow. But before leaving, he slightly turned to Ichigo and whispered, "I'm coming back for _both_ of you." Then he turned back to the Garganta and followed Tousen as it zipped back behind him.

After a moment, Ichigo turned back to Mini Ichigo and walked up to her, "Ugh, Sorry about that, ready to go?."

Mini Ichigo just stood there and stared, then she spoke, "Ichigo. Why did you fight for me? I can protect myself." Ichigo boredly sighed and started walking back to Urahara's shop, "You don't know Grimmjow."

"But _you_ fight enemies _you_ don't know!," She argued

"_I _know how to fight!," He countered.

"I know how to fight too!," She shouted louder and jumped on to his back. Ichigo was getting kind of annoyed and started arguing with her like he would with any of his friends, "Oh is that so?" "Yea!."

Then, familiar Spiritual Pressure came and interrupted them not too far away. Ichigo stopped arguing in mid sentence and looked in front of him.

"Now what is it?!," Mini Ichigo frowned, obviously annoyed. But once she caught what Ichigo was staring at, she slid back down his back and hid behind him, "Uh, oh…"

"Ichigo! What happened!?," Uryu shouted, coming out to the clearing to the clearing of the forest with Orihime and Chad.

"Uryu! It was just an Espada. But you guys don't have to worry, it's gone," Ichigo responded.

"Are you sure?," Uryu questioned suspiciously at a fair distance, "Because I sense someone else's presence here, and it's not familiar."

Orihime looked all around her and nodded, "I think so too." Chad nodded also.

Ichigo just frowned, "What're you guys talking about? There's nothing here."

While they were bickering over Mini Ichigo's presence, Mini Ichigo herself was thinking of an escape.

But all of that was quickly interrupted when someone else's presence came, similar to the Soul Society.

The Senkaimon opened and revealed a very bright light, followed by a small Soul Reaper figure and a tall one.

"Ichigo," Rukia interrupted and turned her gaze to him.

"Rukia," Ichigo said slowly, "Renji, what are you guys doing here?."

After a moment, Renji answered, "The Soul Society sent us here to get you, they said you've done something upsetting, if you refuse, then we have to do so by force."

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but we have to," Rukia apologized.

"Wait," Uryu butt in, "We're confused, what crime has Ichigo done? He never told us anything except disappearing for a few days!."

Orihime turned to Ichigo, "Ichigo…."

"Ichigo would never lie to us," Chad confirmed.

"Right now, he won't tell us who else is here, I can sense their presence, perhaps he's hiding them behind him," Uryu implied.

Everyone was kind of confused and longed what Ichigo could be hiding.

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes in guilt, "Alright, you can come out now."

Mini Ichigo, still holding on to Ichigo's Kimono, poked her head out from behind him and gazed at everyone before her with curious eyes.

Orihime was the first to react, she gasped. Everyone else did the same and widened their eyes.

"I-Ichigo," Rukia managed to get out.

"Y-y-you had a baby!?" Renji stuttered.

"N-no! It's not like that!," Ichigo protested, "She's different."

"Oh really? Then why can I can see _your _ features _right there_ sitting on her face?," Uryu argued, "What have you done?"

"Uh-um….well it's hard to explain..," Ichigo stammered. He put his hands up, "But she's not my daughter, honest!"

Renji glanced at Ichigo and pointed at Mini Ichigo, "So this is your crime?"

Ichigo sighed annoyed, "Can we just move on to the Soul Society now?"

"Sure," Rukia answered and walked back into the Senkaimon. _What is she?_ She thought. _She doesn't have a Hollow's or a Shinigami's Spiritual Pressure…_

Renji stared at Mini Ichigo for a long moment, "Hhhmmm," then returned to the Senkaimon. Ichigo, with an annoyed frown on his face, followed. Mini Ichigo hopped on Ichigo's back and made herself comfortable there.

"Ichigo," Chad called. Ichigo turned towards them. Uryu shifted his glasses, "We're coming with you." "Yea," Orihime agreed.

Ichigo just stared at them for a moment, "Okay, just don't get hurt," then walked into the gleaming light that awaited him.

Who knew what would happen next.

**Please Read!:**

**Yay! Okay guys, recently, I don't know if I'm doing good on writing my story…Any OOC's or improvements? Or am I just doing fine? Please check out my profile and review! It's important!**


	8. Chapter 8: Stay

**(A/N): Thank you so much for the reviews guys! Some of your meaning reviews motivate me, you're all very friendly :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**Chapter 8: Stay**

"Wow!" Orihime exclaimed as she examined around her, The Soul Society. "It's been such a long time since we've been here!"

Uryu shifted his glasses, "It has, hasn't it?"

"Hey we're here!" Renji shouted as if he had cued someone.

Just in that split second, Shinigami appeared and surrounded them.

There were 3 captains, 5 lieutenants, and 18 lowly Shinigami. The three captains were Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Toshiro. The 5 lieutenants were Rangiku, Shuhei, Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"Ichigo," Ikkaku said with a crooked smirk, "Long time no see." He noticed there was another fuzzy orange on Ichigo's shoulder and shifted his gaze upon it. And when he did, his eyes widened and his left eye twitched, "Y-you've got to be kidding."

Kenpachi was also staring at Mini Ichigo, "Eeehhh?"

Byakuya, Toshiro, and Shuhei were silent, but their eyes gave off their emotion.

Yumichika had his eyes closed as if he didn't care, and Yachiru just kept her cute gleaming smile on her face, thinking Mini Ichigo would be a new playmate.

The _only_ person that was different from all of them was Rangiku. Her eyes were shut in a happy way and a bright smile was glued to her face, "Awww- she tilted her head to the side- Ichigo, congratulations!"

Ichigo felt too annoyed to reply. His eyes were squinted with small pupils like no other. "Ugghh," was all that came out.

Mini Ichigo was just smiling showing no teeth. She liked these people.

"He claims she isn't his daughter," Renji explained. Then said slowly, "But I think he might be wrong."

"Oh just shut up already," Ichigo grunted.

"She looks exactly like you," Renji continued.

"Well she isn't," Ichigo muttered as he shoved Renji aside and walked past him.

"I think she looks cute," Rukia commented.

"I think she looks weird," Ikkaku observed.

As soon as he said that, he was greeted with one of the hardest slaps ever on his shiny bald head, "OOOWWW!" he hollered.

"Baldie! Baldie! Baldie! Baldie! Baldie!" Mini Ichigo repeated over and over. She did not like this odd feeling of reject.

Ichigo had a sweat drop on the back of his head as he just stared and didn't do anything, "Jeez."

"Talk about greeting someone you just met," Uryu agreed.

"She really is mad," Orihime observed.

"Yea," Chad agreed.

"Hey, cut it out!" Toshiro interrupted.

"We are ordered to take you with us," Byakuya informed.

"And if not?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya and Toshiro immediately clutched their swords.

"Fine, fine," Ichigo gave in, "Let's go."

Mini Ichigo immediately stopped slapping Ikkaku's head and retreated onto Ichigo's shoulder. She squinted back at Ikkaku.

"Mmmmuugghh," Ikkaku slurred while rubbing his now hurt bald head.

Kenpachi walked by and slapped him on his back, "Get over it." The other captains and shinigami followed.

The big doors to the Captain's Assembly Hall opened and first in was Ichigo. The captains returned to their spot while the other shinigami bowed down to Genrusai Yamamoto.

"So what's going on?" Ichigo asked as if coming here was a burden.

"Ichigo," Old man Yamamoto proclaimed. "According to the Soul Society, there has been a crime mad in Karakura town. We have observed and it seems _you_ are the source of it."

_They're talking about me,_ Mini Ichigo thought as she observed.

"What are you talking about a 'Crime'?" Ichigo questioned.

"As if you didn't notice what's on your shoulder," Old man Yamamoto answered.

Mini Ichigo put on a scowl, "I'm not a crime!"

"Quiet," Ichigo ordered.

The captains turned their gaze towards Ichigo.

"Wow," Shunsui raised his eyebrows, "Ichigo had a child."

Ichigo just grunted, "Urgghh, she's not my child!"

"He _says_ that," Renji said in the back ground.

"Silence," Old man Yamamoto ordered. "As for the crime you have made, we're going to have to collect specific supplies to execute the Klonin. You will not be allowed to go back to the World of the Living, you will have to stay in the barracks."

With that being said, Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Kenpachi guided Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu to Toshiro's office.

Toshiro sat at his desk and glanced at Ichigo, who was standing by the door next to Kenpachi, who was glaring back down at Ichigo and Mini Ichigo, who was very curious to know what's going on. Uryu was standing next to Orihime, who was sitting on the couch smiling next to Chad, who was standing by the other side of the couch, looking around the room.

"What're you staring at?" Kenpachi spoke slowly to Mini Ichigo.

She didn't say a word.

"Anyways," Toshiro interrupted, "Who are you?"

He was staring at Mini Ichigo.

She shrugged.

"You don't have a _name?_" Toshiro bewildered and frowned.

She shook her head.

"Well that's odd," Rukia wondered.

"You don't even bother to give your own child a _name?_" Rangiku questioned Ichigo.

"I thought I told you to shut up about that!" Ichigo retorted.

"Well it is kind of odd she doesn't have a name," Yumichika agreed.

"And how should I know? She came to me without a name," Ichigo pointed out.

Rangiku pointed her index finger up, "Then maybe _you_ should name her!"

"What?"

"It makes more sense," Ikkaku agreed.

"What a bother," Ikkaku grumbled.

"It'd be great for Ichigo to name her!" Orihime agreed.

"It'd be typical for his own child," Renji teased.

"Yea," Rukia agreed.

Chad mumbled in agreement.

"Wha-? I can't believe you!" Ichigo argued to all of them.

"Name me!" Mini Ichigo demanded.

"Fine," Ichigo gave in. He stared into space, thinking of a name.

"How about Himiko?" Rangiku suggested.

"Or freakin' Amaterasu," Ikkaku also suggested.

Mini Ichigo spat him a devil dagger glare.

"Inari?" Rukia pondered.

"How about Haru?" Renji suggested.

"No. Too old," Ichigo rejected both.

"How is that too old?!" Rukia argued.

"Do I look old to you?" Mini Ichigo complained.

"Kiyo," Ichigo finally decided.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Kiyo?" Rukia spoke.

"Yea," Ichigo confirmed. "It means bright child of generations. Every time I see her, she's always enthusiastic."

Mini Ichigo, now Kiyo, grinned, "I like that name! Suits me perfectly," she chortled.

"Now that you've got a name, what exactly _are _you?" Toshiro asked.

Kiyo shrugged again.

"This is getting annoying," Toshiro muttered.

"She's a Klonin," Ichigo answered.

"A Klonin? What's that?" Rukia asked.

"A strict illegal creation," a voice answered by the front door. Everyone turned their gaze to the door. It was Mayuri.

"How do you know that?" Ikkaku asked.

"Ever since Research and Development sensed a bad thing in Karakura that day, I kept a close eye. They've informed me about the creature's Spiritual Energy and I've researched it. It could only belong to a Klonin," Mayuri explained. He turned and faced Kiyo, "I would love to learn more about you. I rarely any information about you in my library on your species. –He offered a hand- "First, it would really help if I could get a blood sample."

Kiyo clutched tighter to Ichigo, "No."

Mayuri squinted his eyes at her, "I've got my eye on you," and walked out of the room.

"Well you might as well get comfortable because you're not going anywhere," Kenpachi pointed out.

The mystery still remains on what plans the Soul Society has for Ichigo and the others.

**Yay! I wonder what'll happen…stay tuned! ALSO here's a question a bet NOBODY can answer: What is Kiyo's purpose? In other words..What is a Klonin's purpose? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Running over matters

**Hey guys! I know, I know, I'm starting to update like….slower… anyways, I'll be updating probably every Friday, Saturday, Monday, or at the latest…Tuesday. Just to let ya know. Also, yes Phantom Claire, it might be hard to find out her Kiyo's purpose. The answer is in earlier chapters. **

**And it might be boring at the beginning of this….but you might want to hear the middle to the end :3 **

**Chapter 9: Running over matters**

"So," Ichigo finally said, "What are we going to do here?"

"Wait," Toshiro simply answered.

"But that's going to be too long," Kiyo complained.

"Well you're just going to have to deal with it," Toshiro replied. Kiyo scowled at him.

"She even has your scowl," Rangiku happily observed.

This time, Ichigo didn't bother to do anything.

"Well can you at least tell us what the Soul Society plans to do?" Uryu inquired.

"That's simple. They're going to kill –Yumichika pointed at Kiyoko- "that little girl." Kiyo turned to Yumichika, "Why?"

Yumichika shrugged, "Tough luck."

Kiyo hopped off of Ichigo and left the room, ignoring Kenpachi's warning glare. "Hey, where are you going," Ichigo shouted after her. When there was no respond, he decided to follow.

Toshiro sighed, "Somebody go keep an eye on them." Everybody except for Rangiku, Orihime, Kenpachi, Uryu, and Chad left.

"What a bother," Toshiro murmured.

Kiyo's curiosity led her into a squad's room/barracks.

"What're you doing here?" Ikkaku muttered. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Kiyo replied as she viewed the big wooden-looking room. "Don't get smart with me," Ikkaku spat.

"I don't know if we should be in here," Renji said as he walked in. Kiyo ran her fingers down a wooden closet looking door, "What's this?"

"I think it's supposed to be supplied with clothes," Rukia said.

Kiyo slid it open and Rukia was right, there were clothes. Shinigami clothes. There were also different sizes and belts. Kiyo took one out that looked _about_ her size, maybe bigger. She cheerfully jumped into the closet and slid shut the door.

"_Now_ what is she doing?" Yumichika asked. "Who knows" Renji said.

Then the closet door burst open and out jumped Kiyo with Shinigami clothes on, "Surprise!" she shouted.

"I don't think _you're_ supposed to be wearing that," Yumichika objected.

"You look just as ugly," Kiyo insulted. That piped up Yumichika.

"Who are you calling ugly?!"

"You dum-dum!"

"You spoiled brat! You're-

"Hey, hey, hey, settle down, we don't want attention," Renji interrupted.

"Who asked you to intervene?! Red juicy lollipop!"

"Juicy lollipop?!"

"Yea!"

"Better than ugly."

A red knot formed on Kiyo's head, "Rotten hot cheetos." It was like the 3 arguing would never stop.

"Do you think they'll ever shut up?" Ichigo asked as he and Rukia quietly observed in the back ground. "By the looks of it, I don't think so," Rukia replied.

Kiyo stomped her foot, "Fine!" and marched back to the closet. "Jeez Louis," Renji said and both him and Yumichika retreated back to their spots.

Kiyo got back to her business looking at the closet. Then she spotted something she loved, "Oooo ribbons!" she awed.

There were varieties of colors, shapes, and sizes. But out of all of them, she chose red, and it was big. She remarkably tied it around her waist. When she finished, she put her hands on her hips, "I like this and I'm going to keep it," She confirmed.

Ichigo suddenly gasped a little and slightly widened his eyes. Kiyo slightly turned to him "What is it Ichigo?"

"Uh, nothing. You just remind me of someone."

"Oh."

Rukia questionably looked at him.

"It's no problem wearing it though."

Suddenly, there were shouts.

"Ichigo!"

"Ichigo?"

"Rukia!"

"Renji?"

Everyone turned towards the door and there stood a tired and panting Uryu and Orihime.

"There you are," Uryu sputtered.

"We were looking all over for you guys," Orihime panted.

"Orihime, Uryu, what's wrong!?" Ichigo urgently asked.

"There's something bad happening in The Soul Society right now. There's people here. The spiritual pressures…" Orihime started.

"Belonged to an Arrancar," Uryu finished.

**Yay! I know, I know, you guys are probably like, "Oh my gosh, how the #%$#&%$! Can an Arrancar enter the Soul Soul Society!?" hehehe…because I'm just evil like that….Please review!**

_**Love ya'll for reading :3**_


	10. Chapter 10: Disaster

**(A/N): I thought a lot on this one….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**Chapter 10: disaster**

"A what?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"But how can an Espada enter the Soul Society?!" Renji also exclaimed.

"There's more than one?" Rukia slightly panicked.

"Don't worry about that, we have to go!" Ichigo shouted and flash-stepped out of the room. Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika followed.

"Hey you!" Uryu snapped at Kiyo staring into space, confused. "Aren't you coming with us?"

At first, she just stared at him, and then unsurely said, "Okay." She jumped out of a window and bounded into the sky. "We better get going too," Uryu advised Orihime and ran out the door. "Right," Orihime nodded and followed.

"I don't see them," Ichigo examined.

"Me neither," Rukia agreed.

"Wow," Shunsui observed. Starrk was standing in front of him. "It's been a while," Starrk lazed.

Kiyo was bounding off roofs, trying to find Ichigo and Rukia. She stopped and looked behind her, "Where are they?" She turned back in front of her, and there stood a familiar fellow.

"There you are," Grimmjow remarked and kicked Kiyo to a side building. She landed with an "Oooff," and was sprawled on the ground. But she immediately recovered, jumped back up, and rubbed her head. A mad red knot formed, "That HURT blueberry!" she screamed at Grimmjow.

"Blueberry?" What the hell, so that's what you think of me?" Grimmjow teased. "You need to die." He launched towards her, one hand in his pocket. He attempted to shove her head with his other hand, but failed since Kiyo quickly blocked his hand with her foot. It didn't hurt. Even though she was barefoot.

"Persistent aren't you" Grimmjow sneered. He grabbed her foot and squeezed.

"What the-?" Kiyo was unable to finish. Grimmjow's hand started to glow red. Her eyes widened, _uh oh._ In seconds, a huge blast and smoke filled the air all around that area.

Ichigo and Rukia immediately turned to the sudden boom. "What was that?" Rukia asked. "I don't know, let's go check it out!" Ichigo flash-stepped towards the smoke, Rukia followed.

Kiyo jumped up into the sky out of the smoke, the smoke stains were painted all over her. Grimmjow also appeared out of the smoke, grinning unharmed. He sped towards her, attempting to do it again. Two hands this time.

However, this time, Kiyo caught his 2 hands with her own. She then bull-dozed 2 of her own feet into his face, sending him flying down below. Her eyes widened, _whoa, I nearly broke his arms off! I have to be more careful._

Ichigo appeared behind her, "Hey."

"What's going on?" Rukia urgently asked.

"Um..It's that dude Ichigo fought earlier….I forgot his name…" Kiyo explained.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo answered.

Grimmjow quickly recovered and appeared up in the sky at a fair distance away, "Damn you."

"Will you be alright Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"I got this," Ichigo confirmed

"Alright."

Rukia quickly flash-stepped away. Kiyo followed.

"So you're here to see me," Ichigo noticed.

"Don't think I forgot about my grudge," Grimmjow retorted. He sped towards Ichigo, fists clutched. Ichigo prepared, already in Bankai form. Grimmjow's fist connected to Ichigo's sword and it immediately slanted to the right. Ichigo was being pushed back, _Damn, am I really that weak?! No way. _Even though Ichigo was successfully blocking himself, he was failing as well.

"Give up already!" Grimmjow jeered as he started using two fists instead of one, "You'll never beat me."

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted. It pushed Grimmjow away. Only 25 feet though.

"I thought I already told you. You're weak," Grimmjow teased.

Ichigo frowned at him, _He's right, but how can he be given more power like that? What did Aizen do?_

"Where are we going?" Kiyo asked Rukia as they hopped off roof after roof. "Finding someone to fight," she replied. Kiyo sighed at that, _fight, fight, fight, when will it all end?_

"I'll go this way," Rukia said. She was going to Sokyoku hill to check if any arrancar were there this time, "Stay safe." She then disappeared out of sight.

_Nnnoooo! _Kiyo thought sadly and glanced to her left, _I won't have a fight buddy…._ She suddenly stopped, because she heard _arguing_ instead of fighting. She also heard Yumichika's voice.

"Eeeeww!... It's you again."

"I'd say the same thing to you! But I guess you're just too ugly to talk to," a cheerful yet proper _man's_ voice replied. Kiyo looked over the roof and saw it _was_ a man. Her look switched to confused._ What was she hearing?!_ She dug a little in her ear to make certain she was hearing right. When she did, she made a disgusted face. _This is __**not **__normal, _she thought.

"Ew what are you?" an annoyed male teenager's voice interrupted her thoughts behind her. Kiyo immediately turned around and replied with the same disgusted voice, "Ew, who are you?" she hissed. He looked much like a fraccion. She didn't see a number either, but she saw a mask like helmet that had saber-tooth tiger teeth on the side of his head. He also had bright golden eyes also.

Ggio Vega. The only thing different about him was he didn't have his long braid anymore, so there was just regular black messy hair. Ggio squinted at Kiyo, Remembering his mission to come here in the first place.

Kiyo disappeared then reappeared a fair distance away from Ggio. Kiyo doesn't use flash-step. She glanced to her left where Sokyoku hill was. She saw a ball of smoke in the sky rocketing to the ground. The smoke slowly slid off and revealed Rukia.

"That all you've got?!" Abirama jeered showing teeth and glancing down at Rukia who just crashed into a building. _Oh no, I've got to help her- _Kiyo glanced at Ichigo- _Ichigo probably doesn't need that much help- _then gazed down at Yumichika- _How annoying- _then back at Ggio- _I have to deal with him first. _

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Ggio teased. He became much calmer than before with his battle with Soifon. Kiyo just stuck her tongue and launched towards him with her powerful feet.

"You'll just have to work harder!" Grimmjow continued smashing and slapping his hands on Ichigo's sword again and again. And like usual, Ichigo's sword slanted on and on. "Urrgghh!" Ichigo shouted out of frustration and flashed on his Hollow mask. "You're trying that again," Grimmjow observed. Ichigo swiftly kicked Grimmjow on his arm and sent him flying _95_ feet this time.

Grimmjow smirked, "Looks like you've got stronger also. Not enough to beat me!" He attempted to sock Ichigo in the stomach, but Ulquiorra appeared in front of Ichigo, interrupting his attack.

"The hell do you want?!" Grimmjow hollered out of frustration.

Ulquiorra just stared with his solemn eyes at first, and then calmly spoke, "Our mission is done here. You can stop distracting Ichigo Kurosaki now." Ichigo widened his eyes, _distract? _

"From what?!"

Ulquiorra turned to Ichigo, "You were too busy focusing on Grimmjow, you didn't even notice your friends were being attacked and kidnapped one by one."

Ichigo glanced down and saw all of his friends in one place defeated and injured. They were all being held by Espada. Rukia, Renji, and Ikkaku were being held by Abirama. Charlotte was of course holding Yumichika. Choe neng poww was holding Kenpachi, Uryu, and Rangiku. Ggio was holding Kiyo.

There was something odd about Kiyo and Kenpachi though. Their eyes were wide open as if they were shocked and were slightly glowing. They also had a sort of symbol that was pressed on to their fore head. _Oh no, _Ichigo thought. He rocketed down, "Let them _go_!"

Staark opened the Garganta, "Let's get a move on." But that didn't stop Ichigo. He immediately released a getsuga tensho, but Staark took out his sword and countered it. That gave Ichigo an advantage. While Staark was countering the getsuga tensho, Ichigo appeared by his side and swiped a person out of the defeated group. It was Uryu. He quickly disappeared from Staark's side and lured Uryu to safety on to a building roof.

"Hey!" Abirama shouted. Ichigo turned to get more people, but the Garganta already snapped shut. The last thing he saw was Ulquiorra's stable solemn eyes.

Ichigo landed on the ground, his mask shattered revealing a worried yet angered face.

.

.

.

.

.

"DAMN IT!" his outraged voice bounced and echoed off the Soul Society's beaten walls.

_**Yay! **_**Yes, yes, this chapter was "interesting" to you guys I hope :3 oh tragic, tragic, what will Ichigo do? Why did the Espada come and take away Ichigo's friends? From the Soul Society? Review! :)**

_**Love ya'll for reading :3**_


	11. Chapter 11: Discussion

**(A/N): I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT CHAPTER COMPLICATION. IT WAS A MISTAKE XD. Also It's been so long I guess….Oh Summer :) And yes Ichigo's Klonin is **_**Kiyo**_** now because I wanted something a little more unique like the other Bleach characters, not like common Japanese names, for example: Miyuki. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Discussion**

The Garganta zipped open in the Espada's meeting room. "Hey, we're back," Grimmjow interrupted. Aizen was sitting in his chair, a devious smile crawled across his face, "Very well….take them to their room."

The Shinigami and Kiyo were carried to a room similar to the one Orihime was in, only with more beds and a flat, widescreen TV. The Espada dropped them on the ground, then left. They were healed mysteriously.

Kiyo was the first to awaken. She had a frown on her face as she sprung from the ground.

Rangiku rubbed her head, "Oh, what a dream."

"Where the hell are we?" Renji asked as he also stood up with the others.

"Damn Arrancar," Kenpachi muttered as he remembered Choe capturing him before being knocked out by a spell-like gesture. "I'll kill you, just you wait."

"It seems we've been captured and taken prisoner just like Orihime Inoue," Yumichika resolved. "Well what do we do then? Wait impatiently for our prince to come rescue us? We have to do something!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"We have to think of a plan first!" Rukia argued. "A decent one," Uryu added.

"They're both right!" Kiyo agreed. "How about we all just watch some TV to know what's going on? It says so on this note here," She pointed to it on the screen.

"Well then go ahead. Turn it on," Renji instructed.

Kiyo pressed the ON button. But the TV didn't give _decent_ information they needed to help them escape. Instead, it said something that shocked all of them.

"MY LITTLE PONY, MY LITTLE PONY"

"What in the f-"

"Myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-"

"This isn't decent information at all!" Uryu complained. "It's a kid show," Rukia observed, shocked like everyone else. Her eyes became big with excitement as she saw bunnies hopping across the screen, "Cool!"

"It says 'The information you need will come on at 8:00 pm. That is when Aizen will speak.'" Kenpachi read. "It's only 5:00!" Then he commented, "Disgusting."

"Well then turn it off! It's so damn annoying!" Renji exclaimed.

"MY LITTLE-" Kiyo pressed the OFF button, she and Rukia looked disappointed. "Guess he wanted us to be in torture watching _this_ as we wait," Ikkaku said. "Is there anything else helpful?" Rukia questioned. "By the looks of it, No," Rangiku answered. "I kinda liked that show.."

Kiyo rolled her eyes and headed to the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Rangiku asked.

"Food," Kiyo answered. She continued walking down the hall. That is, until a stable Arrancar blocked her path.

"You'll be brought food later," Ulquiorra coldly stated. Then his stable eyes darkened,

"Back to your room."

Kiyo didn't move at first, her big wondrous eyes frightened just by his steady stare. She then slowly dragged herself to her room, Ulquiorra's unwavering eyes followed.

"Back so soon?" Rukia asked. "He said food will come later," Kiyo stomped, impatient.

"Who's 'He'?" Rukia suspiciously inquired.

Kiyo stared into space, "Well….he looked very sad….With big scary green eyes. He reminded me of a statue."

"So they don't want us coming out, eh?" Kenpachi slowly spoke, as if he smelled a challenge.

"So what?" Ikkaku replied.

"Well that's just great," Uryu complained, "They're watching us 24/7."

"And we're gonna be bored 24/7!" Kiyo also complained.

"I wonder if that makes sense…."

~_Time Skippers~_

Kiyo jumped up and pressed to ON button at 8:00 exactly. There were no fakes like the My Little Pony and Dora they've watched before. Aizen flashed on the screen.

"Hello. Welcome back to Hueco Mundo some of you-"

"Why are we here!" Rukia demanded.

"Allow me to finish. I don't think I will test Ichigo to come to Hueco Mundo and rescue you all, similar to Orihime. But, you Shinigami, posses good insight and can be useful for the Hogyoku's use." He paused, "Especially the Klonin, maybe I should test you to your full strength. I haven't fully researched your kind and to be honest, you're interesting so far. So you all just stay put and allow me to unfold my plan."

The TV flashed off.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Is that really what that Bastard wants us to do?" Renji asked.

"It wouldn't be smart to leave, but it wouldn't be smart to stay either!" Kiyo countered.

"So the plan is we're bustin' the hell out of here. End of discussion," Kenpachi concluded.

_It's stupid, but he's right in a way, _Rukia thought. _If we stay, we might be risking the rest our friends as they come to save us. But if we leave, we might be risking our lives as well._

So Kiyo was right.

"Alright. Let's go."

_**Yay! So Aizen kidnapped them for the Hogyoku's use….hmmm…The Shinigami and Kiyo seem not to accept it. Sorry it was "short"! Time to get back on the road! So what do you guys think they're plan will be in order to escape? Yea, it's tricky! Review!  
**_

_**Love ya'll for reading :3**_


End file.
